The White Shadow
by Vile.EXE
Summary: A certain pink-haired girl's interactions with users of two different Summons have been seen by two white-garbed figures... and they have a plan for her.


**Vile: Hey folks, Vile here! Hopefully none of you are raging due to my funky schedule, but I came up with a little ficlet for ARC-V. Again, no real continuity until ARC-V moves a little more, but if the plot doesn't rule it out, I think I can run with this. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The White Shadow<p>

"Remind me what it is I'm supposed to be seeing." A male voice said. Two figures were in front of a computer monitor, one of them sitting down and pressing buttons on one armrest. Both had their faces obscured, but both were clearly wearing white as part of their clothing.

"It's this girl." The figure in the chair, younger than the other, said, bringing up an image of a pink-haired girl in pigtails and a school uniform. "Our scouts noted that this girl has had some rather… interesting character interactions recently."

"And exactly how is this important?" The first figure asked.

The figure in the chair chuckled, pressing more buttons and bringing up two images. "Recognize them?" The images were of two boys, one with light blue hair and one with black-and-purple hair.

The first figure gasped at the second boy. "Him?!"

"Yes… Yuto seems to have picked up a new person to try and protect." The second figure said. "But here's the interesting part. Take a look at this." Another image popped up, showing a pile of the girl's cards, with a purple-framed monster among them.

"A Fusion Monster…" The first figure breathed.

"Provided by that boy right there." The second figure said, pointing at the blue-haired boy's image. "According to records, his name is Sora Shiun'in. He's a rather powerful Fusion user, I'll give him that, and our information shows that he has been training the girl to use Fusion."

"That slime… He must be one of them!" The first figure growled.

"It wouldn't surprise me. But I think I found a way to kill two, or rather, three birds with one stone."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl already knows Fusion, so Sora may very well be training her for their ranks." The sitting figure said. "And if Yuto has his eye on her, it might not be long before she learns Xyz Summoning as well."

"What are you getting at…?" The first figure asked.

The second figure chuckled. "Isn't it obvious…?" He held up a card with a white frame. "We're going to throw a wrench into both of their works."

A smirk came on the first figure's face. "Excellent idea… If the girl knows how to Synchro Summon, their trust in her will be diminished greatly."

"And that's when we swoop in and collect our prize." The second figure replied. "Sometimes I surprise myself with how smart I can be."

"So, will you approach her yourself?" The first figure asked.

"Of course not, Skial. It would be unwise." The second figure said, removing a helmet that was on his head. "Judging by her reaction to meeting Yuto, I doubt her fragile mind would be able to handle seeing MY face."

"Very impressive planning, my comrade." Skial mused. "But what about the one who resembles him… Yuya Sakaki?"

"Yuya Sakaki…" The figure brought up Yuya's picture, as well as a snapshot of Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "I am not worried. The power he holds, Pendulum Summon, poses no real threat to us."

"But he is a user of Fusion!" Skial shot back.

"Only by pure coincidence and luck." The figure replied. "He seems to adapt to what he's learned… He will most likely learn Synchro Summoning and Xyz Summoning as well. However, his primary power is Pendulum Summon. He doesn't have enough of a command over the other powers yet, but it would be unwise to draw his attention anyway. Focus on the girl. Our information shows that the two of them are very close. That's another reason I can't go: If word got out of another look-alike, he might seek answers."

Skial was silent for a moment. "…You make very good points. Very well. I'll send one of the others to find her. Do you have a name?"

"Yes. Her name is Yuzu Hiragi." The figure replied. "You can often find her at You Show Duel School."

"Understood." Skial said, leaving the figure to himself.

The remaining figure clutched his white helmet, flashing a toothy smile as he stared at the images of Sora and Yuto. "You two can't hide from me forever. Sora… If you ARE with them, I will destroy the order you worked hard to create. And Yuto… I will finish what I started that day. None of you will escape…" He held his Synchro Monster in front of him. "…my white shadow of ruin." All that came from him next was a low and eerie laugh, as his card shined ominously.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Mysterious possible plot is mysterious, no? XD I think I've been watching too much CinemaSins. No cookies for guessing the shadowed figure: His last paragraph should make it obvious. If you guys liked this ficlet, leave a review for me! I'll be back whenever I get something on paper! Ja ne for now!<strong>

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
